This invention relates to a self-watering planter of the type which comprises a soil space and a water space, intercommunicating in order to bring the water placed in the water space into the soil space preferably by absorption. The self-watering planter comprises in addition a channel or similar communicating with the water space, in which the opening or similar opposite to the water space is intended to provide for the water supply. The channel comprises an arm member disposed to be movable in the longitudinal direction of the channel, the position of which is adjusted by the intermediation of a float element or similar connected to the arm member as a function of the amount of water present in the water space.
Self-watering planters of this type are known and usually the channel for water filling is disposed in a vertical position to penetrate the soil space. Although such a construction is functional per se, it has a number of drawbacks, which has resulted in the present invention. In fact, 80% of faded pot-plants have been found to be due to excessive watering.